A Miracle Near Christmas
by Shattered Faith
Summary: One-shot. Spider-Man gets giving a Christmas gift from Death (And Deadpool). Based around 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Annual #1 "Leah"'


**Not going to lie, recently read 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Annual #1' and 'Leah' made me cry. And that is why I wrote this. Disclaimer: I do not own marvel.**

December Twenty-third, 2015, New York City is blanketed in a layer of heavy snow – A white Christmas unseen for many decades – and it was to get colder and heavier over the next coming days. Both superheroes and villains alike had called a general ceasefire until January Fourth. No one, no matter how crazy, patriotic, or bloodthirsty wished to be caught out in such torrential weather.

As it was nearing dusk, New York saw another first in many years: Empty roads and streets, a veritable Wonderland of Winter now dominated the streets in force, freezing any foolish soul who dared venture out during its reign.

"Ah, cold, cold, very cold" mutters a voice, swinging – or at least attempting to swing – through the streets of New York. His usual luck stranding him in the heaviest of the downpour.

Peter Parker, or better yet, Spider-Man is on his way home to the apartment he shares with his girlfriend, on the other side of New York City, his journey being impeded by the heavy snowfall and howling winds. Swinging through the empty streets Spider-Man is repeatedly blown off course and into the sides of buildings. In the background Spider-Man can just make out J. Jonah Jameson ranting about how the weather is obviously being caused by the Menace Spider-man over the howls of the wind.

"Jeez, I wish I was doing this, then I could make it home on time" moans Spider-Man pushing against the building the winds were pinning him to. Spider-Man attempts to swing off the building and onwards to home, but a large blob of snow hits him directly in his face impairing his vision for the effort. Spider-Man loses his already shaky grip and plummets towards the ground. As is Mother Nature herself is guiding Spider-Man, a tremendous uplift of wind deposits Spider-Man on the roof of the building across the street face first into the snow piles.

"Great" mumbles Spider-Man, a mask full of snow, "I'm going to be crazy late, at this pace. Stupid snow – why couldn't it be… No, actually that'd be worse! Never mind, carry on weather."

Standing up Spider-Man shakes the snow from his body, cursing his luck he could not teleport like a fuzzy blue mutant he was friends with.

 _"_ _The Alley"_ Spider-Man's head swivels left to right trying to find the source of the eerie voice, but he is alone on the roof and he cannot see anyone around on any other buildings and even if he could, unless they were J. Jonah Jameson there would be no way they could project a whisper in this weather.

 _"_ _The Alley. Now"_ This time the Voice is more urgent and forceful, Spider-Man finding his body yanked towards the ledge of the roof overlooking a cold, white blanket. _"Go."_

"Well, Voice in my head, they've never steered me wrong before" Spider-Man shivers, "I've hung around Deadpool too much."

(Actually not enough, by my reckoning. We never finished our pizza date. Sad face)

Jumping down, Spider-Man lands up to just below his knees in snow, "Okay, Voice in my head, where to now?" Spider-Man got no response and he was beginning to wonder if hitting all those buildings had messed with his head.

"Right, I'll just look around this empty alleyway, in the cold, all alone, with no help. Starting now." Spider-Man stands there expecting a response from disembodied voices in his head, but gives up after several seconds, "Fine, I'll look. No need to give me the silent treatment, what are you five?"

A young homeless girl huddles in her sleep against the cold in the snow-filled alley inside her cardboard box. She is wrapped up in a copy of the _Daily Bugle_ , depicting Spider-Man fighting Electro. Down the alley from her Spider-Man is searching. Her name is Leah, if the necklace around her neck is any indication. The ten year old girl has long brown curly hair, coming out under a worn grey woolly hat and is dressed in several layers that are tattered and worn from overuse, her shoes, barely held together because of their use. Leah is smiling in her sleep, dreaming of Spider-Man coming to her takes her swinging through the skyways of New York, of being berated by J. Jonah Jameson. In her dreams Leah is having a whale of a time. The box where she sleeps is filled with pictures of the wall crawler. Earlier, Leah had kissed a picture of Spidey good night, asking whatever Higher Power there was to give him a happy Christmas, and settled down to sleep beneath scores of old photographs and newspaper clippings.

Spider-Man searches for a good five minutes and finds nothing of note that would give disembodied voices a reason to intrude upon his mind and as he is just about to call it off as actually hanging around Deadpool too much, he spots a figure, a woman, just like she was always described to him, sitting on a cardboard box on the other end of the alley from where he was searching.

 _"_ _Hello, Peter Parker"_ the Woman in Black greets and Spider-Man is shocked to his core, stuttering out a garble between an 'eep' and a girlish scream.

 _"_ _Now that is not very dignified is it?"_ Death laughs, her lithe voice causing the air around Spider-Man to grow cold, _"But on to business, a thread is snapped, a lost soul in my grasp. Two paths before you Peter: I all but certain down one, but a soul saved, safety from my grasp another, yet such a young and lightly hopeful soul damned. This is Wade's and my own gift to you. Choose wisely."_

Spider-Man's eyes widen at the situation, but they grow comical at the mention of Deadpool, "What do you mean a 'gift'? What sort of gift is this?" Spider-Man lifts his arms up in the universal sign of 'What The Hell?!' He does not even know where this 'Lost soul' is, or if the entire thing is just a prank by Deadpool.

 _"_ _Wade did not know what do get you for Christmas and he asked me my thoughts. I believed the opportunity to save the life of your biggest fan an excellent gift. After all, had I not lead you here, the girl who you must have swung over a hundred times would be dead from the cold and fully in my grasp by midnight."_ Death waves her hand over the cardboard box, allowing Spider-Man to see inside, to gaze upon the shivering young girl surrounded and wrapped up by images and articles of him. Spider-Man's heart clenches at the sight, all those newspaper clippings that he saw there. He was her life, but he never knew that she existed. _"You are the reason for her happiness, what warms her heart even in the coldest of nights. As I watched over her I witnessed her kissing your picture asking that you, and not her, have a peaceful Christmas, as if it was you who were the one sleeping in an alley on the harshest of nights. Even I know it would be cruel to take such an innocent soul. But as it is, a deal must be made."_

Spider-Man is crying beneath his mask as Death reveals Leah's love of Spider-Man to him. He knows it was silly to hate himself for never noticing Leah before, after all he knows and understands he could not be everywhere, but Leah was like him: an orphan. Sure, he had had Aunt May and Uncle Ben growing up, but in some ways Peter would always feel like that little orphan boy he was after learning of his parents' deaths and there is no way Peter is allowing Leah to ever be alone again or Death to leave the alley with her soul. Spider-Man would prove that Leah's trust and love in him was worth it.

"So, do we play chess? A fiddle match? A game of tag? Neither of us are leaving this alleyway until Leah's safe or I'm dead" Spider-Man points to himself with all the bravado one can muster when facing down Death in the flesh, in the bones? Whatever, either way, Spider-Man had another unbelievable story to tell if he makes it out alive.

 _"_ _The path you choose leads inevitably to I are you sure you would gamble your own soul for that of a stranger?"_ Death questions, her empty eye sockets gazing deep within Spider-Man's soul, yet he stands firm.

"Eh, no different from any other day, really now is it?" Shrugs Spider-Man, his mind made on the choice he is picking.

 _"_ _Then there is no turning back, Peter, your soul is in my grasp now until the end. Yet for the return of your Soul and that of Leah's all you must do is answer a question."_

"Oh, something like: What is the average air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?" Interrupts a nervous Spider-Man, only to receive a glare from Death.

 _"_ _This is no time for jokes, Peter Parker, souls are in the balance,"_ Spider-Man mutters a sheepish apology, _"And remember: you may give the right answer, but unless I believe it to be the truth your soul and Leah's will be mine."_

Spider-Man does not like where this is going, Death could ask him what one plus one equals and Spider-Man could say, correctly two and still lose his soul. Now he sees why Deadpool is in love with her, they seem to have the same understanding of Logic. Granted, this is Death we are talking about, Spider-Man is pretty sure there is not a person in the entire multiverses who would ever tell Death she was wrong, that would be just plain suicide.

"Okay, hit me." Spider-Man says, before pausing, "And by 'hit me', I mean the question, not you know with your deathly death touch." He clarifies, not wanting to be an idiot when passing to the other side.

 _"_ _The question is simple: Answer correctly and the souls are returned, but answer wrongly, well, you already know what happens then."_ Explains Death, a skeletal hand caressing Leah's cheek lovingly, _"I do ever so hope you answer rightly, Peter. Here is your question: Will you love her?"_

Spider-Man is so blindsided by the question all he can do is stammer out a 'what?' not believing he is hearing right.

 _"_ _Will. You. Love. Her?"_ asks Death again, a little more forceful, shaking Spider-Man from his stupor.

"Of – Of course I will, what sort of stupid question is that?! Did you think I'd play your game and then leave her? I mean everything to that girl, everything and I plan on providing that girl with her greatest wish, whether she knows it or not, I'm going to care for her like she's my own daughter. She'll grow up loved, with a family that'll spoil her rotten and so many uncles and aunts she won't know what to do. There how's that for an answer." Answers an irate Spider-Man, "Stupid question, Will I love her, what sort of idiot would say no to such an innocent little girl." Spider-Man mumbles the last part under his breath, staring directly into Death's empty eyes waiting for her to return his soul and Leah's too. "Well?"

 _"_ _I can see now why Wade likes you. Goodbye"_ And with a farewell wave Death disappears into nothingness.

Spider-Man rushes over to the cardboard box, no longer able to see inside, and gently reaches in pulling out the shivering small body of Leah. Spider-Man gasps silently at how pale she looks and cold she feels. Collecting everything from inside the cardboard box of note, only the newspaper articles, Spider-Man wraps Leah up in a layer of webbing to try and keep her warm on the journey to the apartment. Leah clings to Spider-Man, her head resting against his chest, feeling safe against Spider-Man's heartbeat.

"Don't worry Leah, I've got you now, everything's going to be alright" whispers Spider-Man, carrying her back onto the empty street. Thankfully the winds had died down somewhat, even if the snow had gotten heavier. Tapping the side of his mask, Spider-Man calls his girlfriend.

"Hey, Jen… Yeah, I know I'm super late… But I've a perfectly reasonable explanation that J. Jonah Jameson couldn't fault… Yeah, it's that big… We're having someone over… could you run a warm bath and put on some soup? ... And do you have any pyjamas she can borrow, preferably smallish and warm also… yeah, yeah, and thanks, I should be there in tenish or so."

While swinging through the empty streets, Spider-Man picks up a faint mumbling from his passenger, looking down he sees Leah peering through half-lidded eyes up at his mask, a strained smile on her face, "Spider-Man? Best dream ever" her head droops back against Spider-Man's chest as she dozes off to dreams of Spider-Man and swinging through a snow-clad New York.

"Sweet dreams, Leah"

Arriving at his apartment Spider-Man knocks on the window to the living area, it is opened and Spider-Man enters careful to not hurt Leah, still cocooned against his chest. Standing, Spider-Man turns to thank his girlfriend, the 6'7", green skinned She-Hulk: Jennifer Walters, dressed in blue pyjamas and robe.

Seeing the girl in Peter's grasp Jennifer unwraps Leah from the webbing and carries her out the room and towards the bath she had drew after Peter called. "I'll bathe and clothe her, Peter, you better get changed out of the suit. Keep an eye on the soup for me as well, thank you."

Jennifer strips Leah and puts her clothes in the clothes hamper, turning back Jennifer is shocked at how pale Leah looks. With great care, the green titaness lifts Leah into the warm water of the bath and starts to clean Leah of the dirt and grime she had accumulated from living on the streets for as long as she did. Jennifer sighs in relief when colour gradually starts to return to Leah's skin. After giving Leah a thorough wash Jennifer moves onto Leah's matted brown curls. Pouring strawberry scented shampoo over Leah's head, the girl begins to stir at the scent in a content manner, having not felt so safe and at home in a long time.

Emerald eyes blink at emerald as Leah opens hers fully when she realises she is not alone and also wet. The scream dies in her throat when she lays her sight on The She-Hulk, one of the good guys, and therefore, there is nothing to scream about.

"Hi" waves Leah, meekly looking up at the green giant from where she sits in the bath.

"Hi honey, you feeling any better?" Jennifer's voice is tender and warm, Leah wishes she could wrap herself up in it and never wake up. This is the best dream she has ever had, it is like she had a mother again, if only Spider-Man was here so Leah could pretend he was her father, if even for a little bit.

"Y-yes, warm" Leah utters, quiet and almost indistinct.

"That's good. You gave me quite the scare when you arrived home. My name's Jennifer, but you can call me Jen and I guess you can also tell I'm She-Hulk." Speaks Jennifer as she runs her fingers through shampoo covered hair, getting rid of the tangles.

Leah bobs her head, it would be quite hard to not realise Jennifer was the She-Hulk, "I-I'm Leah, nice to meet you." Just like Leah had been told to practise back in the orphanage before it closed down and she ended up on the streets. Leah's tiny hand is outstretched and Jennifer shakes it gently.

"Aren't you precious Leah, that's a lovely name" Jennifer's praise causes Leah to gain a deep blush from her cheeks all the way down to her chest, "A lovely name for a beautiful little girl."

Jennifer finishes washing out the shampoo and stands, picking Leah up out of the bath with her, placing her down next to her.

"Hands up in the air and I'll dry you off. Then you can try on the pyjamas I left for you. Sorry that they're too big." As Jennifer wraps the towel around Leah's small and underfed frame, Leah shakes her head and arms, dissuading Jennifer of the need to apologise and that she is happy to be wearing new, nicer clothes, that won't have any holes or stains on them, making Jennifer's heart melt even more.

"Well then, I hope you like purple." Leah nods her head, she did like purple, but her favourite colours were red and blue, which had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Spider-Man's outfit was red and blue that was just a happy coincidence.

After getting dried and putting on the several sizes to big pyjamas Jennifer leads Leah out the bathroom hand-in-hand towards the living area. Sitting Leah on the couch Jennifer wraps an arm around Leah, pulling her close. Leah rests her head against Jennifer's muscular arm and rests her eyes, breathing in the scent of home, of warmth, of family, of chicken noodle soup?

Opening her eyes Leah sees a young brown haired man place a bowl of soup before her alongside a spoon. She looks at him, her forehead scrunched up in confusion, if this was her dream why wasn't Spider-Man here? She did not know the strange man, did she? Leah's head pulls back further into the grasp of Jennifer when Leah realises she isn't actually dreaming and that everything that happened was real. She was snuggling next to She-Hulk, wearing She-Hulk's pyjamas. Her cheeks turn red in embarrassment, She-Hulk has seen her naked.

"Hi there, Leah. I'm Peter Parker and the one who brought you to the apartment." Wait a minute, how did he know Leah's name, she had only told Jennifer and there definitely was not enough time for Jennifer to tell Peter.

Leah's mind tries to figure out how Peter would know her name, he had said he brought her here, but in her memories all she could think of was Spider-Man and her swinging through the snowy, empty streets of New York. Leah's eyes narrow as they focus on Peter, and he still has that goofy smile on his face as he sits across from her. It couldn't be, could it? It was impossible, surely, but then again, so was waking up to find yourself being bathe by She-Hulk.

"Spider-Man?" the words leave her mouth with such a sense of uncertainty that she doesn't even know if she has actually spoke them.

"Right in one, little lady" laughs Peter.

"Really?" Leah bounces in her seat, excited that her biggest dream is coming true.

"Really, really. I'm Spider-Man, and you I hear are my biggest fan."

Leah launches herself across the coffee table and into Peter's embrace, tears streaming down her face as Leah babbles on and on about how much she loved Spider-Man and couldn't believe this could be a dream.

Another set of arms wrap around her from behind as Jennifer joins the embrace, tears glistening in her own eyes at the sight.

"Hey, no need to be crying now, otherwise I'll start crying and you don't want to see that mess, trust me."

Leah giggles at the thought of Spider-Man, Peter, crying and tightens her hug around Peter's neck, her tears subsiding, replaced with laughter, until Leah's stomach grumbles and she finally notices how hungry she is.

Abashedly she excuses herself from the embrace and sits back on the couch pulling the bowl of soup closer to her. The couch sags either side of her as Jennifer and Peter frame her right and left, an arm each wrapping around her, making Leah feel safe and secure.

That night Leah sleeps nestled in between Peter and Jennifer on their bed, Spider-Man's mask held in her little hands. Jennifer's fingers slide through Leah's hair as she sleeps, calming her when Leah fidgets every once and a while in her sleep. Jennifer looks up to catch Peter's gaze as he watches the two of them, contently.

"I'll start the paperwork in the morning" whispers Jennifer and Peter nods in return.


End file.
